Just a Study Date
by Lackluster Brilliance
Summary: Prompt from a nice reviewer: Aubrey has had a crush on Stacie since she saw her audition. It doesn't help that Stacie asked her to tutor her. One night, Aubrey can't hold it in any longer, then they have sex.


**Alright Mortals, I'm back. So, we all know I'm a sucker for flattery, and this one guest said nice things about my fic, and then he/she gave me a prompt. So obviously, I have no choice but to comply. So random guest, hooray for you, I'm writing this for you. Now you better freaking read this and leave a review, or else I shall be very sad. Also, I'm really sorry its taken me so long to write this. I've been cray busy.  
**

**Side note, this is M rated, so if you ain't old enough to read this, just don't tell me or complain to me about it. The X rated shit's at the end, so if you want to read the fic, but not the other stuff, just read until you start seeing thing's that'll make you pretty little eyes water.**

**Side side note, I don't write smut... until now. So if this sucks, blame the guest.**

**I own nothing. It sucks, but its true, and I say this so you can't sue!**

* * *

To be perfectly honest, which Aubrey always was, she had been a bit preoccupied for the past few days. Ever since the auditions, a certain someone had caught her eye, and now, said person kept popping up in her mind, in her dreams, and to be perfectly honest, it was pissing her off.

This person, Aubrey wasn't about to say who, had become a constant distraction, especially during Bella rehearsals. With her constant groping, and sultry smiles, at the end of each rehearsal, Aubrey had to take a freezing cold shower just to calm down. It was so bad at this point, that Aubrey forces Chloe to train the new girl. Fucking hell, how did this happen?

To make matters even worse, New Bella, Aubrey wasn't going to say who, was failing her statistics and came to Aubrey in a state of near hysteria, begging for her to tutor her. So, now not only does Aubrey have to see Stacie at practice, she was going to have to see her later in the day, everyday, in close proximity. Yes, Aubrey Posen, Miss prim, proper, and perfect herself, had a crush on Stacie, the sex crazed whore of Barden. Everyone applaud, wolf whistle, whatever it is you need to do. Yes its true. Now aca-fucking deal with it.

Fucking hell, what the fuck was she going to do? She obviously couldn't do anything about her crush. Stacie didn't even like girls! Did she...? After all, she DID flirt with Aubrey quite a bit. But then again, we're talking about STACIE here. She'd flirt with a tree if she could. Oh well, not the point. Point being, she was going to have to tutor the object of her current affections, while being hit on the entire time. What the fuck was she suppose to do. Just one glance from Stacie was enough to make Aubrey blush and become a babbling mess. Fucking hell.

At least math was boring...

* * *

Standing outside Stacie's door, Aubrey found that herself second guessing her decision to tutor the other Bella. I mean for aca-fucks sake, she would be within close proximity, in said girl's dorm room, SINGLE dorm room, trying to teach her crush math. Aca-hell, this would be interesting.

Taking a deep breath, Aubrey raised her hand to knock on the door.

"Come in!" Aubrey heard Stacie yell from within. "Its open!"

Shaking her head, Aubrey reached for the doorknob and found that it was indeed open. How could Stacie be so careless? There were unsavory characters in Georgia, and having an unlocked dorm room, was just an invitation to them. With a sigh, Aubrey open the door and stepped inside.

Surprisingly, Stacie's room was relatively simple. There was a bed in the one corner with a simple light blue bed spread. The desk in the other corner just had a standard achetect lam and a laptop. There were a few pictures pinned up on the wall. Walking over to them, Aubrey saw that they were of who Aubrey would assume were either friends or family of Stacie. Oddly enough though, there wasn't a single picture of Stacie on the wall.

"Hey Bree!" Stacie said, walking in, clad only in a towel. "Sorry, O forgot that you were coming, and I just got out of the shower, and yeah. Umm..."

Aubrey could feel her face heating up. Fucking just her luck, Stacie would only be in a towel and all wet... From the shower you dirty birds! Even with no make up, and her hair still messed up and wet from the shower though, Stacie was beautiful. The short towel also helped. It covered little, and Aubrey could see Stacie's mile long toned legs. Fucking hell.

"That's fine." Aubrey said, doing her best to keep her voice from wavering. "I'll... I'll um, get set up while you get changed and all."

"M'kay." Stacie hummed. Without a single pause, Stacie dropped her towel, and now stood completely bare before Aubrey.

"Stacie!" Aubrey screeched, turning around. "What the hell?"

"What?" Stacie asked. "Your a girl, I'm a girl, no biggie. Its not like you don't know what a naked girl looks like."

"Stacie!" Aubrey screeched again. "that's just- I don't even-"

"Then don't" Stacie shrugged, slipping a baggy Barden sweatshirt on. "You gotta chill Bree."

"I came here to help you pass your exams, not have you criticize me." Aubrey snapped, back still to Stacie.

"Woah, sorry Bree." Stacie said. "I didn't mean anything. I was just joking. And you can turn around now. I'm decent."

With a sigh, Aubrey turned around and then walked over to the desk, doing her best to keep her eyes averted form Stacie. Doing so would only distract her further, though Stacie was fully clothed. However, somethings just cannot be unseen, unfortunately... Or fortunately. That would depend on the person and the time. but this is Aubrey, and this was SOOOOO not the time.

After laying out the course book, and setting her laptop up, Aubrey paused for a minute. Why the fuck was she doing this? She had her own classes and her own finals were coming up. She really didn't need this aggravation and distraction. But then again, this was Stacie we were talking about, and Aubrey was powerless under her spell. Aca-fucking hell. Aubrey would swear that if that girl asked her to jump off a cliff, Aubrey would go, no questions asked. Aca-fuck her, but it was true.

"Alright Stacie," Aubrey said when she was done "So what do you need help with?"

"Umm..." Stacie said as she sauntered over, "Everything?"

"Stacie!" Aubrey admonished. "There are only 2 weeks until, exams and I cannot go over everything from your statistics class."

"Sorry Bree..." Stacie said sheepishly. "Math's just really boring, and well I didn't pay attention, and yeah."

Aubrey maintained her cool outside, while internally. she was laughing at Stacie's awkwardness. She knew how boring Statistics was, and she could definitely commiserate with the brunette. But she didn't need to know that, so instead she just arched an eyebrow, and smirked.

"Really Stacie?" Aubrey asked "You are aware that this class is a prerequisite for graduation, right?"

"Yeeeeaaaaahhh..." Stacie said "But at the time, finals seemed so far away, and you know how it is..."

"No, not really." Aubrey said, finding Stacie's excuses quite adorable.

"Well you're like super smart and probably find math fun, so whatever!" Stacie huffed, plopping down into the seat beside Aubrey.

"No, not at all." Aubrey said, turning to face Stacie now. She could feel her heart thumping from being in such close proximity to Stacie, however, she did her best to hide this. "I just keep my priorities straight and study."

"I hope your priorities are the only things you keep straight!" Stacie said in her usual provocative tone.

"No," Aubrey said, rolling her eyes. "However, this does not matter at the moment. You need to study if you want to pass, so, lets study, alright?

"Fiiiine." Stacie huffed. "But you know, you say no a lot. That can't possibly be good for you?"

"What do you mean?" Aubrey asked, looking up form her notes. What the hell was Stace playing at here?

"You know..." Stacie said, trailing her fingers up Aubrey's arm. "There are a few thing's I'd like you to say yes to."

Aubrey unconsciously shivered at Stacie's provocative tone. Shit, what the hell was she doing. If she didn't calm down, she'd end up doing something she'd probably regret later.

"Study, now." Aubrey choked out. shit, this woman was going to kill her.

"Ya know," Stacie said, not once looking away from Aubrey's face, "I'd rather study something other then math."

Aubrey could feel her heart pounding. Stacie's flirting and provocative words were doing strange things to her. Wait, that couldn't be right could it? Was Stacie Conrad FLIRTING with her?No, that couldn't be right, Stacie was like that all the time. But regardless, Aubrey knew that if Stacie didn't cool it, Aubrey would lose control soon. Very soon.

"Very well." Aubrey said, doing her best to keep her voice level. "What do you want to study."

"Hmm..." Stacie said with a smirk. "How about Biology."

"I'm sorry. Aubrey said, relieved that this was a topic that she couldn't be much help with. "I have not taken this class. Chloe would be better suited to help-"

"Oh fuck it!" Stacie growled, before she grabs Aubrey face and crashes her lips into Aubrey's

Aubrey's senses are in overdrive right now. She could feel Stacie's soft lips gliding over her own. She could feel Stacie's hands cupping her face... and she could feel the heat between her thighs. Shit, this can not be happening. This isn't how it was suppose to be happening.

"What the hell?" Aubrey screeched, pushing Stacie away. She couldn't do this right now. She couldn't. She really liked Stacie, and she couldn't just be some fling for her.

"Shit, sorry..." Stacie said, face red with embarrassment. "See, I really like you, and I probably could have though this out better, and wow. if you wanna leave now, that's fine."

Aubrey mind was reeling. Stacie liked her. _Stacie_ like her. Stacie _liked_ her. Holy shit. Was that even possible?

"For serious?" Aubrey asked quietly. Was this even for real right now?

"Yeah." Stacie said, with a small smile.

"Wow..." Aubrey whispered.

"Is that a bad wow, or a good wow?" Stacie asked nervously

"That's a good wow." Aubrey said, a small smile of her own, now adorning her face. "I really like you too Stacie. I have since auditions to be honest."

"Seriously?" Stacie asked, shocked "Then why the hell didn't you say anything? That would have saved me a shit ton of trouble!"

"Sorry..." Aubrey said. "Wait, What do you mean, a bunch if trouble?"

"Did you seriously not pick up on ANY of the hints I was dropping during rehearsals?" Stacie asked. incredulous. "I mean, I was practically doing fucking strip teases in front of you everyday!"

"Oh..." Aubrey said. "I though that you were just, ya know, being you."

"No dumb ass!" Stacie sighed "That was for you."

"Wait a minute..." Aubrey said. "Then when i came in, and you were getting out of the shower. Was that intentional also?"

Yes and no." Stacie said, laughing now. "I really did forget that you were coming over, but once you were here..."

"Really Stacie?" Aubrey laughed "You know, you could have just told me you liked me!"

"But you're Aubrey fucking Posen!" Stacie said, "How the hell was I, sex addict, Stacie Conrad suppose to ask one of the most sought after girls in Barden out? Plus, I didn't see you asking me out."

With that last statement, Aubrey's smug look turned into one of sheepish embarrassment.

"Well..." Aubrey said, rubbing the back of her neck "I don't usually ask the guy or girl out. Usually, I just say yes."

"Hold up." Stacie said, as she processed Aubrey's words "You've seriously never asked anyone out?"

"No..." Aubrey said, shifting about uncomfortably, "I usually don't have to though!"

"Well, now you do." Stacie said.

"What?" Aubrey asked, confused.

"You haven't asked me out yet." Stacie said.

"Really Stacie? I though that such would have been implied from our recent conversation!" Aubrey screeched.

"First of all, do you have to use such massive fucking words all the time. Second, I'm waaaiiiiting!" Stacie sang.

Aubrey shook her head at Stacie's silliness. Yes it true that she's never asked anyone out, but did she really have to do this? Obviously she liked Stacie, Stacie liked her, so what was the point? Stacie was just being an ass right now.

Stacie's impatient sigh brought Aubrey back to the task at hand. Fucking hell, she was Aubrey Posen. She could ask a girl out. Sitting up straighter, Aubrey turned so that she was looking Stacie dead in the eye.

"Stacie Conrad." Aubrey said formally. "Would you please do me the honor of allowing me to call you my girlfriend."

"Well duh!" Stacie said, as though she hadn't just made Aubrey ask her out. Fucking little shit.

"You know, you had the easy part though." Stacie pouted. "I freaking stripped for you, and all you did was ask the question."

Though Stacie meant for her comment to be an innocent complaint, Aubrey could feel herself becoming wet once again as the thought of Stacie wet and naked.

"You know," Aubrey said, her voice now rough with desire "I'd really like to see that again."

Without waiting for Stacie to answer, Aubrey surged forward and crashed her lips into Stacie's. Fucking hell, she'd waited long enough to be able to do this, and aca-gods be damned if she had to wait another god damn fucking minute.

Biting Stacie's lower lip, Aubrey slip her tongue into Stacie's mouth, claiming it as her own. With a grunt, Aubrey kicked away her own chair, and straddled Stacie's lap. As Stacie's hands came up to Aubrey's hips, Aubrey pushed them away.

"Ah, ah, ah." Aubrey said, pulling away. "I'm in control here. You don't do anything unless I tell you to."

Stacie groaned, and brought her mouth to Aubrey's once again, engaging her in a passionate kiss. However, that was not how this was going to happen. Not today. Biting Stacie's lower lip harshly, Aubrey pulled away again.

"I said I'm in charge here." Aubrey growled. "Now, are you going to listen this time, or should I just leave."

Not trusting herself to speak, Stacie just vigorously shook her head. Satisfied with Stacie's answer, Aubrey once again resumed her assault on the brunette's mouth.

"Off." Aubrey commanded, tugging on Stacie's shirt, a command that Stacie was only too happy to oblige.

Once Stacie's shirt was off, Aubrey could see that Stacie wasn't wearing a bra. The brunette's ample breasts were now exposed before her, and Aubrey moaned at the sight. Reaching a hand down to palm to newly exposed flesh, Aubrey bit down onto Stacie's lip again.

"Fucking hell" Aubrey breathed into Stacie's ear. "You're so fucking hot. Do you fucking know what you do to me? Did you know after each rehearsal I had to take a cold shower, and that the mere thought of you was enough to drive me wild."

Stacie groaned and writhed beneath Aubrey, begging for Aubrey to touch her. To be honest, Aubrey had no idea where this dominant, dirty talking, demanding side came from, but at the moment, she didn't have the mental capacity to question this. She just knew that something about the half naked brunette beneath her was driving her insane, and that she couldn't wait anther minute to take her.

Breaking away from Stacie, Aubrey stood up. Upon hearing Stacie's disappointed groan, Aubrey smirked. Seems like she wasn't the only one who was a bit eager here.

"Get up." Aubrey barked.

Immediately, Stacie stood up, eying Aubrey's still clothed from hungrily. Might as well giver her something to actually look at. Whipping her own shirt off, Aubrey couldn't help but to chuckle at how dark Stacie's eyes got and the way that Stacie was trembling right now, just begging Aubrey to touch her.

"Take your pants off, and then get on the bed." Aubrey barked. "On your back."

Once again, Stacie immediately complied, practically ripping her own pants off and quickly climbing onto the bed. When she was settled, Aubrey could see the damp spot on Stacie's purple panties, and the faint sheen of sweat on Stacie's brow.

Taking a minute to try and tame her raging arousal, Aubrey cast an appreciative eye over the beautiful girl waiting for her. However, this did nothing to tame her arousal, but instead only made her want the brunette even more.

Ripping her own pants off, Aubrey climbed up onto the bed and crawled over to Stacie. Hovering above the younger girl, Aubrey could see the taunt muscles of Stacie's stomach, and the slight quiver in her lip as she tried to do as Aubrey said.

"Look at you. " Aubrey said, lips next to Stacie's ear, her breath sending tingles down the girl's spine. "All hot and wet for me. Tell me Stace, how badly do you want this."

"So fucking bad." Stacie breathed, her voice laced with desire. "Please Aubrey. I need you right now."

Upon hearing this, Aubrey couldn't help herself anymore. She had to taste this girl. She needed to see Stacie come, and may the aca-gods be damned if she was going to wait another second. Kissing her way down Stacie's body, pausing a minutes at each of Stacie's breasts, Aubrey slowly made her way down to where Stacie needed her the most. Stopping at the hem line of Stacie's panties, Aubrey found that she really didn't feel like sliding them off. Instead, she grabbed the hem with her teeth and literally tore them off. Beneath her, Aubrey could feel Stacie trembling with anticipation, and she could see the sheen of Stacie's arousal.

Before she did anything else though, Aubrey looked up from her place between Stacie's legs. Stacie's eyes were closed, teeth biting into her lower lip. The brunette's chest was heaving, and Aubrey could see a number of hickies forming already. However, Aubrey was done with looking now. Now she wanted to taste and feel.

Bringing her mouth up to Stacie's pulsing sex, she languidly ran her tongue through Stacie's soaked folds.

"Fuuuuuuck" Stacie moaned out from above, fisting the sheets.

Encouraged by Stacie's moans, Aubrey brought her tongue back through the other Bella's folds, each time evoking a deep throaty moan from her.

"Shit Bree." Stacie moaned. "Fuck."

"Well if you say so." Aubrey smirked, before plunging two finders into Stacie's wet heat.

"BREEEEEEEEEE!" Stacie screamed as Aubrey pumped her finger in and out. "FUCK!"

Aubrey could feel Stacie's walls begin to clench around her fingers. Without slowing down, Aubrey brought her mouth down, and took Stacie's clit into her mouth and began to suck. Above her, Stacie let out a stream of profanities, and brought her hands down into Aubrey's hair, pulling and tugging, pushing Aubrey's mouth even closer.

"Fuck, right there, YES!" Stacie panted.

With flicking Stacie's clit with her tongue, Aubrey felt Stacie's inner muscles clench around her. Adding another finger, Aubrey trust harder and faster into Stacie until she finally came, screaming Aubrey's name.

"Holy shit." Stacie whispered, after she finally caught her breath. "That was fucking incredible."

"Yeah?" Aubrey asked shyly, her original confidence gone.

"Hell yeah..." Stacie said. With a mischievous glint in her eyes, Stacie then flipped them, so that she was now on top. "But now its you turn."

"What about studying?" Aubrey asked, teasingly.

"Biology Bree." Stacie said airily. "Now, are you going to keep talking, or are you going to help me study?"

"Without waiting for Aubrey's answer, Stacie bent down and brought her lips to Aubrey's.

_Best study date ever_ Aubrey thought as Stacie roughly shoved two fingers into Aubrey. After that, all rational thought flew out the window.


End file.
